Challenges of a Singaporean Writer
by Jackinator
Summary: I will keep you guys updated here on any future content that happens, my plans and maybe my dreams?
1. Chapter 1

Okay. So I decided at long last that I will update my profile page after an eternity of absence.

First off, I want to sincerely apologize for my sudden leave from fanfiction. There hasn't been a day since I haven't thought about opening up google docs and inputting more chapters. The American Dragon story is still fresh on my mind, but I found myself unable to do so. Probably because I'm ranking in my free time (I'm Platinum 3 now :D) and O levels is just over a month away and my Preliminary Examinations starting tomorrow as I write this. I will probably pick up writing more often after my Os are over, but for now, I guess you have to wait. Try egging me on to writing if you really want more content . There's gonna be a 'story' uploaded here that I will label 'Challenges for a Singaporean Writer' that will serve kind of as a diary that I suppose you guys might enjoy, seeing as not many people know much about Singapore. Please don't report me for it :l

Until I start again, have a great day/night!

Jackinator 10/08/2016


	2. You decide a oneshot

Now my preliminaries are over and so I'm on a one week school break. Well, technically, I am, but I plan to return to school for study sessions called Self-Study Programme (SSP). Like I mentioned last chapter, I won't be writing out chapters for any stories for now. However, I would like to at least contribute to at least once more before I have the start of rigerous lessons in preparation for the O levels.

So this is the plan: Review in here for whatever story you want based on League of Legends. Just a oneshot. (Much preferably male love please :D). Yordles aren't necessarily the only characters to be used ( 'used' in more ways than one) just for the sake of my sanity please don't choose the ugly ones (Sorry, Urgot). I will pick my favorite review and try to complete within the month (Hopefully during this school break. On my phone, of course). If you'd like to, you can include a short summary of what happens in the oneshot.

And if you really don't know what you want, I actually had previously worked on a oneshot between Rumble and Ziggs(Smut smut smut). Still incomplete, but I could return to working on it if you'd like. Just review by the next 48 hours from the release of this chapter. I'll take a look then.

Have a good day/night!

Jackinator 03/09/2016 (22:15)


	3. Chapter 3

I fell asleep too early.

Yeah yeah I should have posted the results of the newest oneshot but I was too tired after studying the afternoon. Don't even get a chance to play league. And IT'S MY SCHOOL BREAK!

Ranting aside, I can gladly say that I have decided on a oneshot that uses. ..

Dun dun dun

 **GNAR X KLED! !**

"BOOO! "

"YOU OUT YOUR FREAKIN MIND? ?"

Admittedly, maybe. But I just have to try this out. For one thing, fan hasn't even listed Kled as a character yet (as of now) and two, I just want to try a challenge of making gnar do sexy time with Kled (without his dragon buddy because girl. .ew). Making mega gnar appear without throwing off the reader will be quite interesting and I know just how to do that while in the bedroom.

Til then, have a great day/night!

Jackinator 06/09/2016


	4. Goodbye

I'm just going to keep this short.

Ever since I stopped writing, I've been a little self reflecting on why I even started this account. Why did I start writing? Why and when did I start losing my passion for fanfiction? Turns out, the answer was quite simple.

When I started secondary school, I began thinking about guys a lot. Thought about having a boyfriend, sex and all that. Looking at porn was just one outlet, but eventually I wanted to create my own through writing. Seeing my own style and preferences in words and sharing it with others. This peaked in about 2014 when I got kinda turned down by a guy that I came out to (my first ever crush) and in frustration turned to writing. That's all in the distant past though.

Just last year in 2016 (my graduating year from secondary school), things in my life started to pick up. I made friends with other gay guys, online and offline. My brother and I both found out about each other's sexual orientation (He's bisexual) and now we have more things to talk about. That's when my stories stopped being made.

Especially now in the present 2017, I'm in junior college having completed my O Levels (All As, something I'm happy about) and since it's a mixed school, there are girls to talk to. There's one that I can comfortably to talk to about LGBT and share funny stuff on a regular basis. Now I don't feel as frustrated. In fact, none at all.

Of course, my inner writer couldn't stop thinking about new stories. So here are some that I had been thinking about. If you wish to write them, do tell me please. I would love to see how they turn out.

 **Christmas Lovin (Rumble x Ziggs)**

Rumble gets upset that Ziggs invited everyone to their house for Christmas. However, Ziggs had plans for Rumble that needed everyone to be around. _Contains bondage, orgasm denial and humiliation._

 **Blissful Love (Rumble x Ziggs)** (The name sucks, yeah…)

Rumble can't wait for Ziggs to come back from his week-long journey to Piltover. He spends some time cleaning Ziggs' workshop waiting for him to come back. When he wakes up, he finds himself tied up and at the hands of an unknown perpetrator. _Contains bondage, cum control and semi non-consensual stuff_

 **American Dragon story** (I failed to come up with a name for this)

This story would have given some insight into what an adventure in Singapore might have been like if the magical world existed.

My character: Jackie (So original haha)

Profile and Plot: Special dragon-morpher who breathes ice instead of fire, one of its kind that had gone extinct long ago. He is mostly dragon and so his instincts may get out of control (Most dragon morphers are mostly human due to cross-breeding with humans. Also causes questions to arise about how Jackie came about) Dragon side of him also causes mental conflict in his head. When knocked out or asleep, Jackie reverts back to his true form as a dragon unlike other dragon morphers who revert back to human (most of the time if you watched the show). He enjoys singing and music helps him to focus his mind and control his thoughts when he is a dragon (which proved essential when he was a prisoner at the hands of the evil organisation and tormented until his mind breaks. Jake Long saves Jackie during a fight by making him remember who he was with the song Jackie was singing when they met).

The evil organisation composed of people who had the ability to manipulate the minds of dragons with varying degrees of powers. (In other words, some were more able to do so than others).

After being captured by the organisation, Jackie's mind slowly crumbles after he finds out about his past. He was created in a lab experiment when science and magic came together to form him. He had no parents and was raised by his 'uncle' who turns out to be a son of one of the lead scientists. The son wanted to see his parent's work through but grew to enjoy looking after Jackie.

Personality: Jackie is shy around most people and hates having a lot of attention. He plays LoL (So original…) and sings in private or with Dylan, his best friend.

Magical Guardian: Snowie, a siberian hamster who sounds like a black woman (I'm not racist. No hate please) Very flamboyant and makes friends easily with Trixie especially. Has strong knowledge about magic (in nature? Didn't think this part through)

Thanks for giving this a read. Do private message me if you want a chat with me. I honestly don't mind. This will very likely be my last post here on and I enjoyed my time here. For the last and final time, have a great day/night!


End file.
